


再见2018

by kudoameco



Category: kt - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco





	再见2018

又到了年底的时候。  
介于中国人对仪式感有发自内心的热爱，从元旦新年就可以期待农历新年。

于是从十二月中下旬开始，各种热热闹闹的晚会、盛典、星光秀，热热闹闹熙熙攘攘。  
这般热闹每周有个两三场，可以从大雪闹到元宵。

朱正廷看着身边来来往往的人们，他认识的不多，大部分是点头之交，坐下来的时候仔细盘算，竟然没有几个会是去年见到的故人。

前面，前面就更不好说了，当时他还在为了EIEI废寝忘食。  
累了席地而坐，一身运动服汗湿了贴在背上，没有身上的西装微凉。

于是朱正廷寒暄之余，看着彼方热闹的镜头，默默的垂下眼眸。

内心有些苍白。  
手机里的大厂百人群已经很少有动静，前段时间还有人陆陆续续退了群。

他有些担心，明年此刻这里还有没有自己的位置。

回家已过了当夜，他的情绪在和同行们道别时有了些发酵，于是他看见小十一躺在大一一的怀里睡着时，声音里不知不觉染了酒。

“别闹了，蔡徐坤你出去，我要睡觉。”  
这话说得像是醉话。

蔡徐坤是不告而来，可是以他们关系，朱正廷大可不必如此埋汰人家，要把人赶出去。

“我怎么闹了？我陪小十一睡觉，安安静静的，倒是你一回来就嚷嚷，得把它吵醒。”蔡徐坤可没醉，反而有板有眼的和他理论。

朱正廷正想发火，他还没来得及把他意识到的三年变化仔细咀嚼，本想今晚好好的伤春悲秋一场自我消化，就被蔡徐坤胡搅蛮缠了，偏偏还顾及小十一不可大闹，火一下就上了手，拽着衣服去了隔壁客房，压低嗓子叫着：“你不走我走。”

门关上了，蔡徐坤不解地抚摸着猫耳朵，心里犯嘀咕，今个儿又是怎么了？

蔡徐坤虽然知朱正廷心意，可毕竟不是他肚子里的蛔虫，撸猫又舒畅，想着把他放一放，放一放自己又睡着了。

朱正廷冲澡出来，闷气去了一大半，可是看着蔡徐坤那里没有丝毫动静，内心的苍白此刻更是拔凉拔凉的。

对的呢，娱乐圈里最难见的就是地久天长。颁奖礼熙熙攘攘，而看客居多，常客不见。朱正廷自己也明白，用位高位低权衡感情有失公允，然而他忍不住移情到自己和大厂们的兄弟身上，也把这种不公分了一点到蔡徐坤头上。

去年还有个团体绑着，九人时长坐卧在一处，自己还嫌蔡徐坤需求大，此时团已无，人亦散，一场拼盘跑下来，三三两两，已是庆幸。

蔡徐坤其实已经是娱乐圈里难得的好脾气情人了，朱正廷自己横向对比过，老老实实创作写歌，除了工作或者和自己出门，基本就是个死宅，手机里也干干净净的，绝对不聊骚不说暧昧的话，第一时间接他电话。

朱正廷还要求什么的？他也不知道，他想的无非就是能有些很安心的证明。

证明安全感，两人都有很独特的手段：蔡徐坤靠吃，他靠买。  
可惜蔡徐坤不能把朱正廷一口一口吞噬，朱正廷买不下一个活生生的人的思想。

人心隔着肚皮。  
这么一想又有距离了，平添了几份不确定性。

朱正廷又想哭，缩了缩鼻子，埋头在枕头下。  
房门没锁，衣服没穿。  
旁边还有个不解风情的傻蛋。

然而先来的却是小十一。  
小十一拱着身子，用毛绒绒的肉垫踩了踩主人的肩膀，盘在朱正廷的肩膀缩成一个毛球。

朱正廷伸手摸了摸，小十一抖了抖脑袋，露出扎在脖子上的一寸小纸带。  
用的是演唱会上常见的金纸，朱正廷几乎可以想象出蔡徐坤像个小老头似的拾起来再往口袋里颤颤巍巍的收好。

再哆哆嗦嗦，不，仔仔细细的写着：“来睡我呀。”

切，我们见面不是为了只做这件事的，必须要先走心再走肾。  
朱正廷又矫情了一会儿，想着蔡徐坤始终在惦记着自己，自己这个恋爱没白谈，心还是放宽了不少，贴着暖和的小十一很快睡着。

醒来时家里猫狗大战，快乐似神仙。  
他光着脚去伸手一试蔡徐坤的被窝，早就凉透了。

他想躺进去再闻闻他的味道。  
五百万跳起来咬他的裤脚，催他快发早饭。

一天又过去了，没有一日。

虽然大家都说年轻人憋久了不好。  
可是异地恋让你没办法，只能不服憋着。

出来遛狗的时候，朱正廷看着天边远远的一道飞机弧线。  
灯光下鹅毛雪粒纷纷扬扬。

舍不得遗忘的初雪，今年稀里哗啦的下个不停。

团友们大多都在北京，可很多还在录制现场，都还有事，不能出来相聚。

珍视共处的日子，不见是平常，见面是意外。

朱正廷在抱起五百万暖暖手，看着旁边经过的情侣带着麋鹿角，欢心跳跃像只小鹿。

平安夜了呀。

他目送着行走的爱情，像所有的有情人一样有所期待。  
期待他的爱人能架着雪橇从天而降。

雪花簌簌落下，树梢挽留不住，悄然停在了睫毛上。

五百万在怀里安静了一会儿，突然兴奋的往外面撑起脖子在叫。

它的礼物到了，他获得了一个新朋友，迷你的雪纳瑞，朱正廷获得了一个男朋友。

“平安夜快乐。”蔡徐坤抱住了朱正廷，在街角的转弯，路灯的阴影下。

寒冷让四下无人，给两人顺顺利利的接了一个吻。

朱正廷的动物园里又迎来了新伙伴，大家在温暖的客厅里奔跑。  
蔡徐坤在忙碌的挨个抱猫遛狗。

大厂群里还有弹出零零星星的祝福，朱正廷忽然顿悟了那些情绪该如何自处。

看着男朋友不停的捏着鼻子，朱正廷释然。  
无处安放的心绪，还随它散去的，就应该贴妥的打包存放。

日子会不停往前走，我已经竭力站在你左右。  
那些注定成为回忆的瞬间，已逝亦不追。

“今晚我可以了吗？”此时的蔡徐坤特别乖巧。  
“两个也可以。”朱正廷朝他勾勾手指。

“那个……我要当女团PD了……”  
“……那就只能一个了。”

不过，朱正廷后来给蔡徐坤评论了三个表情，证明了蔡徐坤三个也不错。

大厂工友们又热闹了一会。

这时候泛起美好的记忆，朱正廷开始学着不再从里面取暖。  
跨年相见时候并不少，已然2019。

2018再见，我的同学。  
2020你好，我的爱人。

END


End file.
